The Movies
by xRoadsidexMassacrex
Summary: Axel asks Roxas to the movies, but when his cousin Demyx comes to visit he decided to let Demyx tag along. Yeah, bad idea...One shot. AkuRoku Written by Kati


Kati- Yes, i wrote this.

Kami- I didn't. I just worked a little bit on Unfold and then Kati completely took over the laptop. Thanks Kati. Cause thanks to you I have a C in History.

Kati- Your very welcome. Anyways I do not own any of these characters. Period. End of discussion.

Kami- No 'if's 'and's r 'but's.

* * *

'If equal quantities are added to equal quantities, the quantities will be ? Equal, of course.' I thought trying to finish my geometry homework.

I was sitting beside Axel and behind Sora in my study hall period. Sora was sitting beside his boyfriend, Riku, who was sitting in front of Axel. Then Axel sat beside Kairi while Namine sat beside Riku.

"Axel, me and Riku are going to the movies tonight, wanna come?" Sora asked grinning brightly.

I sat there half listening and half doing my homework. "Nah, I don't want to interrupt. I'd rather stay at home on my computer than watch you and Riku make out." He said smirking.

Sora blushed shocked, but quickly recovered to his usual grin. "You can bring Roxas!" he told him loudly. "Can I come, Sora?" Kairi asked.

Riku scoffed, "Not unless you have a date.". I grinned, Riku tends to pick on Kairi because she always interrupts his dates with Sora. Of course Sora doesn't think so, because he adores Kairi, like a sister.

Kairi frowned pouting slightly. "Of course you can come, Kairi! Riku don't be so mean to her." Sora joked.

Kairi smiled and started humming a quiet tune as she continued her work.

"Roxas…..Roxas….." Axel whispered to me. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, "What, Axel?". He grinned at me, making me blush slightly.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?" he asked not even hesitating one bit.

I shrugged, "Sure, but your paying. I just spent the last of my money on Sea Salt ice cream.".

His grin widened and he nodded turning back around to face the front. "Hey, how come I'm being discluded?" Namine whined.

I looked at her with a frown and a raised eyebrow. "Did you just say 'discluded'?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded confused. Kairi smiled at her twin sister, "Namine, don't be so silly! 'Discluded' is not a word. It should be 'unincluded'." She said as Sora nodded his head agreeing with Kairi.

Riku sighed and Axel slapped his forehead. "You guys, the correct term would be 'excluded'." Riku groaned. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Don't worry, they're all being tutored in english." I said smirking.

Sora, Kairi, and Namine pouted returning to their work.

_RIIIINNNNG_

"Class you are dismissed." Xemnas roared over the bell.

I gathered my books and shoved them into my bag not caring if they ripped or tore.

Uh, thank goodness school is over! I rushed out the door after Axel and we all poured through the school's entrance.

"Hey, I'll come pick you guys up around 7, okay?" Axel asked as Riku nodded.

"That'll be cool." I said smiling slightly. "See you later, Riku!" Sora shouted waving.

Sora and I started walking towards our house as Axel and Riku got into Axel's car and sped off towards their work.

Axel and Riku had work from 4:00 to 6:00, so Sora and I just walked home since we lived only a few blocks away from school.

"So you and Axel, huh?" Sora asked grinning widely. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my checkered messenger bag's strap.

"Shut it, Sora." I said bluntly. Sora just chuckled and slapped my back.

"Roxy's finally got himself a boyfriend?" Sora teased. I glared and swiftly elbowed his side.

"OW!" he yelped clutching his side. "Darn it, Roxas! That hurt!" he whined glaring at me.

"Good. Maybe now you won't tease me!" I huffed pouting. I kept walking determined to leave him behind, but I heard footsteps approaching me.

We were right in front of my house when Sora tapped my shoulder lightly. I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away annoyed. "What now, Sora?" I said turning around.

I stopped immediately and stared. Mouth open and eyes wide, yeah, it wasn't Sora alright.

"Demyx!" I screamed wrapping my arms around the blonde figure in front of me.

Demyx laughed and wrapped his arms around me, also. "Hey, Roxy, I haven't seen you in years!" Demyx chuckled.

"Demy! When did you get here?!" I shouted. Sora jogged up to us not as excited as me, but still happy.

See, Demyx and I were like best friends, he was my favorite cousin in the whole world. Sora, on the other hand, he was pretty much attached to Demyx's boyfriend Zexion.

Yeah, and in case you don't understand how weird that is, let me explain. Demyx is a hyper ball of fun, whereas Zexion is sort of like me. Emo and not very social, yep, just like me.

Now why we were all attracted to our opposites, I have no idea.

"Hey, is Zexion here?!" Sora jumped up and down.

Demyx laughed and nodded, "Yep, he's inside!". Sora immediately darted inside

"ZEXION!!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs while rushing into our house excitedly.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked excited. Demyx and I walked inside the house smiling at each other brightly.

"Well, me and Zexy got in at noon! We waited all day for you guys to come home, and then your mom suggested I go for a walk to waste time! Then I saw you and got excited! So I went up and was about to hug you, but remembered how you were and just tapped you!" Demyx squealed.

I chuckled, "Where's mom?". Demyx shrugged grinning, "She said she was leaving for another of her work trips. She said she was sorry she couldn't say bye.". I nodded understanding. My mom was always on trips and working.

I mean we see her on weekends so we're not neglected or anything.

I smiled brightly and walked over to where Sora and Zexion were with Demyx following behind me.

"Hey, we're going to the movies with some friends, would you guys like to come?" I asked politely. Sora snorted, "Roxas is going on a date with his best friend!".

I blushed and glared at him while Demyx laughed and Zexion chuckled.

"Axel and I are not going on a date" I pouted. Sora once again snorted and Demyx and Zexion just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll come! What about you, Zexy?" Demyx asked cheerfully. Zexion, who had a book in his hand, layed it on his lap.

"Actually, I can't. Since I'm the only one that can cook, I'll stay here and make dinner for when you guys come home. So no eating at the movies, you'll spoil your appetite." Zexion warned them quietly.

"Yes, mother." I replied sarcastically. Sora grinned, "Roxas, don't be silly! Demyx would be mommy and Zexy would be daddy!". I chuckled, "But of course.".

Demyx laughed as Zexion went back to reading.

* * *

"Roxas! Sora! They're here!" Zexion yelled form the bottom of the stairs leading to mine and Sora's room.

I looked in my mirror one last time brushing my bangs out of my eyes and then i walked out of my room.

Sora walked out from his room which was right across from mine, and smiled.

"Come on, Roxas. Don't want Zexion to interrogate them, do we?" he asked winking.

I chuckled and shook my head following him down the stairs. In the living room, Demyx was smiling politely to Axel and Riku.

"Where's Zexion?" I asked curious. Demyx whirled around and his grin immediately brightened.

"Roxy! Your done!" Demyx shouted and dove towards me pulling me into a hug.

"Geez, Roxy, you have good choice in men. Axel is hooooottt!" he whispered into my ear only loud enough for Sora to hear.

Which he did and he snickered as I blushed furiously. I pushed Demyx off of me and walked over to Axel.

"I'm sorry about that. Demyx is a little...um, Sora-ish." I explained embarrassed.

Axel chuckled as Sora and Riku engaged into a conversation. Demyx slid an arm around my shoulders and smirked devilishly.

I squeaked (a manly squeak of course .) and jumped in surprise. Axel glared at the arm and I apologized to him while turning to whisper into Demyx's ear.

"What do you think you are doing?" I whispered harshly into his ear. Demyx's smirk widened and he quietly whispered back, "I'm having fun, Roxy. Chill!".

I rolled my eyes giving up and turned back to Axel. Who hadn't stopped glaring at the arm that was now tightening it's grip on my shoulder.

_This is going to be a long day._I groaned as Demyx smirked at the pissed off Axel.

* * *

Axel's POV

I hate that kid so much. He's stealing my Roxy away!

I mean it was fine at first when he just hugged Roxas, but then he put his arm around his **shoulder**!!

Which is **MY**property, by the way! The movies were even worse. The Demyx kid kept whispering stuff into Roxy's ear and all Roxas would do is blush!

I mean the same Roxas that only blushed when I said something to him! The same Roxas that we all know and **LOVE**!

Yes, I have come to the conclusion that if I want to keep Demyx away from my Roxas, I'll have to use extreme measures.

Yes, I do mean throwing popcorn at him...got a problem with that?

I picked up a piece of popcorn and smirked tossing it up a couple times and catching it.

Luckily Demyx was only sitting on the other side of Roxas who was sitting next to me.

I stretched my arm across Roxas and "accidentally" knocked over Roxas's drink on to his lap.

"EEK!" he squealed. Yes, Roxas just squealed...where the heck are the camcorders?!

I gasped in mock surprise. "Oh my gosh, Roxas I'm so sorry!".

Roxas weakly smiled and glanced down at his newly soaked jeans. "It's fine, Axel. I'll just go to the bathroom and clean some of it off." he assured me getting up to leave. He pushed through the seats and walked down the aisle out the door.

As soon as Roxas was out of sight I turned to glare at Demyx.

"What do you think your doing?!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Demyx gave me a pout, "Me? I haven't done anything.".

Acting innocent, huh. Psh fine! "Stop hitting on **MY** Roxy!" I scowled at him.

Demyx smiled brightly, "Your Roxy? Last time I checked he was single.". I scoffed, "No, he is not single. He's mine.".

"Yours?" a voice asked amused. My eyes widened and Demyx looked as if he would burst out laughing any second.

I turned around and looked up to Roxas who had his arms crossed around his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"Um...w-well...you s-see." I stuttered trying to find words. i glanced around looking at anything and anyone besides Roxas. Demyx had burst out into a fit of giggles as Roxas grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the theatre.

He dropped my hand and stopped when we were outside. "Now explain." he said still amused but you could tell he was serious.

"Roxas, do you seriously like that Demyx guy as more than a friend?" I blurted out jealously.

Silence surrounded us as Roxas's face went from stunned to laughing.

"Hahaha! Well, of course I do!" Roxas laughed leaning on to a pole next to him for support.

I hung my head in embarrassment and was about to run away when he stopped laughing.

"Wait!" he stopped me. I turned around and stared holding back every ounce of tears.

Roxas chuckled, "You don't understand. I like him more than a friend because he's my cousin!".

Cousin? I gaped at him in astonishment. "Cousin?" I mindlessly asked.

Roxas nodded amused, "Yeah, Demyx is my older cousin. Him and his boyfriend Zexion came into town today to visit and Sora and I decided to let him come with us. You didn't actually think I liked him, right?".

I looked away refusing to answer his question. "Axel..." he whispered.

I looked at him. "Axel, I...um, I l-like...y-you." he blushed stuttering out his confession.

I smirked fully understanding what he was saying, and I quickly pulled him into a kiss.

My fingers tangled themselves into his hair and I could feel him smile into the kiss.

As we pulled away I grinned resting my forehead against his. _Click._

Roxas and I shot around to see Demyx, Riku, and Sora standing there with huge grins on their faces and a digital camera in Demyx's hands.

"Opps. Sorry, my finger slipped...um, RUN!" he shouted and just as he said Sora and Demyx darted off in a random direction with Riku slowly following.

I scoffed and turned back to Roxas. "Remind me to get him later." I said irritated.

Roxas chuckled sliding his hand into mine. "Will do." he replied.

* * *

Kati- All done! Thanks for reading this! It too a lot of time, especially with my boyfriends always txting me nowadays.

Kami- She actually has been working hard on this.

Kati- Yeah, I've never actually written a story before, that defo includes a one-shot.

Kami- Please review!


End file.
